thepokemonserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Guide!
Welcome to the Pokemon server! '' I'm AdminAli, and I'm here to show you the basics of the Pokemon server! When you first log in, you'll see this: This means this server has NO server plugin for pokemon at the moment. You'll proceed outside and find the rules: You'll find out what to do and such. Rules From /rules *Be polite. don't be a troll and we'll have no problems. *Infinite and unobtainable items must be thrown away. *No mob spawners. Stats will be reset if near one. *No flying, hacking, modding or glitching. *No building inside the map if you find a spot where you can. *Do not kill a player more than 5 times per day. *Do not exploit admin creations. *Any problems must be resolved by an admin or the most experienced admin online. Ranks Trainer You are a basic trainer, with the basic commands, see this for more information. Pokefan You are a donator, who has donated $10-$25 Dollars. - 3 homes - /hat - /warp - /seen Get a VIP Room in the bank. Cooltrainer - Lava Boat - Xp Bank - /xb d - /xb Pokémaniac -5 homes - Allowed to fight all gyms, without badges. -/tpa -/tpahere Dragontamer - 8 homes - Color Chat- Double McMMO XP Prof.Assis - See all warps - /xcheck player: - /vanish - Worldguard Prof/Admin - All commands. Dumbass - /spawn Gymleader Elite Champion Settling in Alright, you'll need to get some resources, but where? Wilderness 1 and 3 would be the best. Wilderness2 is mostly a warzone, and most likely get killed. So go get resources! I'd recommend not making a house in the wild, as it will probably not be there next time (Basically, it'll get griefed.) I'd say to use the PC in each pokemon center (EnderChests cant be raided). Just find some resources, and start getting money (by killing hostile mobs, or voting)! Creating a shop To make a chestshop, do this to a sign: ali_abdi <- Your in-game name. You can leave this blank and it will auto fill. 64 <- Amount of items they get from each purchase click. B 2000 S 2000 <- B = Buy S = Sell Buy is the amount you get when someone buys from you. Diamond <- Type of item. Item ID's are usable. Once you make your shop, wait for people to buy from it. You'll earn in-game money, which can be used to buy a house in the Pokemon World! Buying and Selling a house Well, buying a house is simple. Just find an empty house, and then ask to admins to get you one. Note: They Cost $1800 or more, and scale price by size. Selling a house is different. Either you sell to somebody for a price you'd like. Or sell it to the server, and get 50% of the cost! Also, the time before eviction is 2 weeks (14 days). Unless you make a post that you are busy, on the forums. Leaders You will challenge the Gymleader of each region, to get badges. But unlike the game, you can challenge the Gyms in any order. You need the Gymleader to be online to be able to challenge. List Of Gyms and Gymleaders: This changes constantly, use /list to see GymLeader Prefixes. Pewter City: Hobo4chompy Cerulean City: Anonymouslyanon and Shishkabob97 Vermillion City: Emolga_55 Celadon City: Mitzr and Idracoghost Fuchsia City: Sharkfin1997 and Z4 Saffron City: Sherminator4000 and KJ Cinnabar Island: Lucasrx and Ferr Viridian City: Barnitzn and Maxi After obtaining your badges, you'll go on and challenge the elite 4. By your own free choice, of course. Here are the Current Elite 4. Current Kanto Elites: 1st Elite: No one at the moment 2nd Elite: No one at the moment 3rd Elite: Soras 4th Elite: Vithrus Champion: Stng If you get 4 badges or more, you'll get to challenge Johto Gyms! and fight a Johto Gymleader! '''Johto Gymleaders:' Violet City: Anniiee Azalea Town: 1cec0ld and ali_abdi Goldenrod City: Idraco and Blaze Ecruteak City: BjZrGooD Cianwood City: Frenzy_Monkey47 currently on vaction and prodigy took over Olivine City: Talegends Mahogany Town: Jotr Blackthorn City: Alexandred3 I edit it for u guys hope u dont get mad -Syther Mcmmo On this server, you can strengthen your abilities with the plugin MCmmo. Excavation: You excavate dirt, and get items along the way, the higher the levels, and find treasures buried beneath the earth. What you find is based on your skill level and the type of material you are excavating. Active Skill: Giga Drill Passive Skill: Treasure Hunt Mining: Mcmmo increases the effectiveness of mining with double drops as well as the traditional art of mining with TNT. Active Skills: Super Breaker, Blast Mining Passive Skill: Double Drops Fishing: When you fish you will have a chance to find treasure. The lowest chance to find treasure starts at 20%. Among this treasure you can find magic items. You will find better items as your skill progresses and the chance of finding magic items will also increase. Active Skill: Treasure Hunter, Magic Hunter, Shake Taming: Taming increases by engaging in combat with your Tamed wolves. Levels of Taming will offer benefits to your wolves such as damage reduction versus explosions, fire, fall damage, and all incoming damage. Active Skill: Beast Lore, Call Of the Wild Passive Skill: Gore Repair: This skill helps the player use less resources when repairing with an anvil (Iron Block). Active Skill: Repair Mastery, Super Repair, Arcane Forging Herbalism: Includes improved healing from some food, extra effects on seeds, and improved harvesting on every kind of plant, including mushrooms. Active Skill: Green TerraPassive Skill: Green Thumb Woodcutting: It's well, the simple act of cutting wood from trees. Active Skill: Tree Feller Passive Skill: Leaf Blower, Double Drop Acrobatics: With the acrobatics skill your ability to negate fall damage increases. Active Skill: Roll, Graceful Roll, Dodge Chance Axes: With the axes skill, players will be able to do critical hits, instantly killing monsters and causing severe damage to players, also causing bonus damage to the armor/armour. Active Skill: Skull Splitter Passive Skill: Axe Mastery, Critical Strikes, Impact. Swords: Gaining skill in swords will help your swordsmanship, allowing you to gouge your enemies and bleed them to death. Active Skill: Serrated Strikes Passive Skill: Bleed, Counter Attack Archery: Provides damage boosts as your Archery level progresses, not to mention that you can eventually daze players, providing a very hampering PvP effect. Active Skill: Skill Shot, Arrow retrieval, Daze Unarmed: Unarmed is a skill where the player uses their fists to defend themselves. At high levels, your arm could do more damage than a diamond sword in some situations. Active Skill: Berserk Passive Skill: Iron Arm Style MobArena MobArena can be joined using /ma join for a fee of $200. That's it for the tutorial so far! Just tell me and good ideas to add. And for now, Enjoy your stay at the Pokemon server! -Your Friendly Admin, Ali.